A Silver Fox and a Black Dragon
by Lita Kitsune
Summary: sequal to A Black Rose. A Red Rose. Two years after Hiei and kurama got together. They are throwing a party, i havr no clue what to say.
1. A Christmas Party

**A Silver Fox and a Black Dragon**

**_Yaoi, that means Guy X Guy, if you don't like it, then don't read it. This is the sequel for my other Hiei X Kurama fic. Warning, sappy moments! Sappy Moment alert

* * *

_**

**Slowly Kurama walked into the room. There he was, just sitting there, polishing his sword. The same sword Kurama had gotten him for Christmas. On the Small oak desk sat the carven wooden book he had gotten Kurama for Christmas. "Hiei?" Kurama said, slowly, quietly. Hiei looked up from his blade. **

**"Hai? What is it Koi?" Hiei asked as he put his blade away and stood up. "What's wrong fox?" Yes, even though they had been together for two years Hiei still called Kurama fox, and Baka Kitsune, but not as often anymore. **

**"Nothings wrong Hiei, it just…well it almost Christmas, and we need to get presents for everyone. And…I am going to tell her." Kurama said, sitting down on the bed. **

**Hiei sat next to him and put his arms around Kurama's shoulders. "Fox, you have no reason to worry. She would be a fool to reject you. You have done a lot for her. And I will not let anyone hurt my fox." Hiei said, planting a kiss on Kurama's soft lips.**

**Kurama deepened the kiss, so happy that Hiei was there with him. He pulled back, breaking the kiss, and looked into Hiei's crimson eyes. "I love you so much, Hiei." Kurama said.**

**"Hn…I know fox, Ai shiteru (I think that is spelled right), Baka Kitsune" Hiei smirked, leaning in and once again capturing Kurama's lips in another kiss.**

**"So lets go get some gifts for everyone, and some party supplies…" Kurama started.**

**"Wait, fox, you never said anything about a party." Hiei said.**

**"I didn't…oh, well I invited everyone, including my mom, over for a Christmas party." Kurama said.**

**"And who does everyone include?" Hiei asked.**

**"Hmm…well, Yusuke and Keiko, Kuwabara and Yukina, Koenma and Botan, a few friends from the Dark Tournament, mainly Jin and Touya. And Yomi is coming, last time I checked. Mukuro might show up, if she is not to busy. And my mom…and maybe…" Kurama trailed off.**

**"And maybe who fox?" Hiei asked. **

**"Well, I talked with Koenma and…well, YOUR mom might be coming." Kurama said. Hiei just stared at Kurama. "Hiei, are you ok?" **

**"My…Kurama, did you say my mother." Hiei whispered.**

**"Yes, Hiei. Are you ok with that?" Kurama, afraid he had made a mistake in inviting Hiei's mom. **

**"I…I don't know. Honestly, fox, I don't know if I am happy about the chance to see my mother again, or…mad." Hiei said. "I…I think I'm…scared." Hiei said, not even above a whisper. **

**"Its ok to be scared Hiei." Kurama said as he hugged Hiei.**

**"Hn, baka fox. I'm going out to train for a bit." Hiei said as she stood to leave.**

**"Oh no your not. You are coming with me and helping me shop." Kurama said as he toke Hiei's hand and led him out side. "Ok, now on to the mall." So they headed to the mall to shop.**

**Three and ½ hours later Hiei and Kurama had finished shopping and where now at home, enjoying each other's company. Soon Hiei fell asleep in Kurama's lap. "He's so cute when he is asleep." Kurama whispered. He stroked the little fire demons hair. After about 5 minutes Kurama heard Hiei whimpering in his sleep. Then Hiei, still asleep, started to cry. Kurama was starting to get a little worried. "Hiei? Hiei, wake up." Kurama said, shaking Hiei a little. Hiei opened one eye.**

**"Huh? Fox…what's wrong?" Hiei asked as he sat up.**

**"I was going to ask you the same question. Were you having a nightmare Hiei?" Kurama asked.**

**"I…yeah, I was, its nothing fox. Don't trouble yourself over it." Hiei said. "Its late, you need to get some sleep." Hiei stood and started to walk to their room but Kurama grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into his lap.**

**"Hiei, what were you dreaming about?" Kurama asked in a serious yet concerned voice. **

**"Nothing fox." Hiei said as he wrapped his arms around Kurama's neck. He laid his head on Kurama's shoulder. "Fox…" Hiei whispered.**

**"What is it Hiei?" Kurama asked.**

**"You won't leave me, right?" Hiei asked in a whisper.**

**"No, Hiei, I will never leave you, no matter what." Kurama said. Kurama carried Hiei into their room and they both laid down for a good night sleep.**

**One week later, the day before the Party**

**It had been a long week and it was finally the day before the party. Hiei and Kurama were enjoying a nice quiet lunch together when they heard the doorbell ring. Kurama got up and walked to the door, with Hiei trailing behind. Kurama opened the door and there stood…Hiei's mother. "Hello? Is this the home of Hiei and Kurama?" She asked.**

**"Yes, I'm Kurama. Why don't you come in…Hiei, go wait in the living room." Kurama said. Hiei couldn't see who was at the door so he did what Kurama told him to do. Kurama led Hina into the living room where Hiei sat and offered her a seat. **

**"Hiei, do…do you know who I am?" Hina asked.**

**"I…I think so…Mother…?" Hiei asked. Tears started to fall from Hina's eyes. She walked up to Hiei and caught him in a big hug. Hiei, not really sure what to do, just stood there.**

**"Oh, Hiei, Oh my son, I have wanted to see you for so long." Hina cried. Hiei pulled away from her and wiped away her tears.**

**"Stop crying," he said softly. "I don't like when people cry because of me." Hina stopped and smiled at him. **

**"So, how have you been? May I sit?" She asked, the last question directed at Kurama.**

**"Of course. I'll get something for you to drink and then let you two talk in privet, you have a lot to catch up on." Kurama said. He left and returned with a cup of tea for Hina and Hiei. As he was turning to leave Hiei grabbed his arm.**

**"Hn, Fox, stay." He said.**

**"Hiei, that is no way to talk to some one you Love. And he is not a dog." Hina said.**

**"Hehe, yes Hiei, Listen to your mother." Kurama said as he tried to keep from laughing. **

**"Shut it, Baka Kitsune." Hiei said. But Kurama gave Hiei a kiss and all was forgiven.**

**"Now, as I was asking, how have you been Hiei? I haven't seen you since…" but Hina trailed doff as she recalled the day they threw Hiei off the cliff.**

**"Hn…" Hiei said, unsure of how he would continue. But then they heard the doorbell ring, again. "So much for a quiet day alone." Hiei muttered. Kurama just shook his head as he went to answer the door. **

**"Hello? Oh, mother, what an unexpected surprise." Kurama retuned with Shiori. "Hina, Hiei, This is my mother." **

**Hiei leaned over and whispered a quick explanation so that Hina would not say something about demons. **

**"Hello, My name is Hina, I'm Hiei's mother." Hina said, shaking hands with Shiori. **

**"I am Suichi's mother." Shiori said. "It is nice to meet you"**

**"Same here." Hina said. Then a silence stretched between them. Finally, Hiei got bored and elbowed Kurama.**

**"What was that for?" Kurama asked. Hiei leaned over and whisper in Kurama's ear, "Tell her." Kurama just looked at Hiei, "no, not now." But Hiei stood and walked over to his mom.**

**"Mother, would you come with me for a minute?" Hiei asked.**

**"Of course." Hina said. She stood and Hiei led her out of the room, but they only went to the other room so they could hear the conversation. "Hiei, why did we come over here?"**

**"Cause the fox need's to tell his mom the truth." Hiei said.**

**"Oh, ok." Hina said as they listened.**

**In the Living room**

**"So, Mother, is there something you need?" Kurama asked.**

**"Actually, Hiei-san called me and asked me to come over. He said you had something important to tell me." Shiori said. (Ya'll didn't expect that, now did ya.)**

**"Hiei called you? Well, he…he is right, there is something I have been keeping from you for…20 years (HE IS 20 in this story)." Kurama said, looking at the ground. Shiori stared at him in confusion. "I think it would be best if I told you everything and you may ask questions at the end, is that alright?" Shiori nodded. "Ok…" He toke a deep breath, "Here it goes…" And he told her everything from his past life up to present day. The entire time Shiori just sat and listened. When he had finished she spoke.**

**"So, you are a 300 year old Silver Kitsune, Hiei is a Fire Demon mixed with an Ice Demon, Yusuke is a Half demon and…ok, I think I get it now." She said, smiling. Kurama was shocked.**

**"You…you don't think I'm a monster and you don't hate me?" Kurama said in disbelief. **

**"How could I hate you? No matter what you are and what you have done, you are still my son, and I still love you, Sui…no Kurama." Shiori said as she hugged Kurama. Then they hard a soft noise coming from the other room. They got up and when they entered they saw Hina sitting in a chair crying and Hiei standing next to her, trying to get her to stop.**

**"What's wrong?" Kurama asked. He bent down and picked up the Tear Gems that were scattered on the floor.**

**"What are those? They are so beautiful." Shiori said. Hina stopped crying.**

**"I'm sorry, its just, we heard your conversation, and I can be a little emotional." Hina said. "And to answer your question, those are tear gems. Ice Maidens, like my self, make them when we cry."**

**"They are vary valuable and some people will kidnap and torture Ice Maidens to get their tear gems." Hiei said, clenching his hands at the memory of how Yukina had been kidnapped. **

**"Hiei…" Kurama said as he walked up behind Hiei and wrapped his arms around the small Fire Demon.**

**"I should have killed those bastards." Hiei said.**

**"Yes, but then me and you would have ended up in Jail, and I would have probably strangled you." Kurama said with a chuckle.**

**"I still don't get why the toddler made it so that if one of us did something illegal, we both ended up in jail." Hiei said.**

**"I'm not sure either. But it does not matter any more." Kurama said.**

**"I guess not." Hiei said. "What time is it?" **

**"Eight thirty, why?" Shiori asked.**

**"Just wondering." Hiei said with a small shrug.**

**"Hiei, I didn't know you could be polite." Kurama said in mock surprise.**

**"Shut it Fox." Hiei said.**

**"I'm hurt. My little Hiei." Kurama said. "I'm running out of insults. Ever since you told Yukina about being her Brother I can't make fun of you for that anymore."**

**"I said shut up, Baka Kitsune." Hiei said. "Or else…"**

**"Or else what?" Kurama said.**

**"I don't know, but I'll think of something, Human body or not, your still a Kitsune, and I know a few things about Kitsunes" Hiei said.**

**"Ok, ok, I give." Kurama said, chuckling. He yawned, "it is getting kinda late, and we have the party tomorrow." Kurama said. **

**"Good point, I shall be going, good night." Shiori said as she left.**

**"I…well, I don't really have a place to stay…" Hina said.**

**"That's all right, Hina-san, we have an extra room you may use." Kurama said.**

**"Thank you." Hina said as she got up and went to the guest room. **

**"I think we should get some sleep as well." Kurama said, leading Hiei to the bedroom. They dressed into night cloths and got in bed.**

**"Good night fox." Hiei muttered.**

**"Good night Hiei." Kurama said as they fell asleep. **

**Next Day, Party Time!**

**It was noon and Kurama and Hiei, with the help of Hina, were setting up the party. The Christmas tree had been decorated, the presents set up under it. A few sprigs of mistletoe had been hung in various places. The only think left was snacks and Diner. At 5:00, half and hour before Party time, Shiori showed up with some things for diner she had made. And Finally, at five thirty, the guests arrived. First to arrive were Yukina and Kuwabara. Yukina was Vary exited to see her mom there. Next Koenma and Botan showed up. Then Keiko and Yusuke. Jin, Touya and Chuu showed up next. Finally Yomi and Mukuro showed up.**

**"Good Evening Kurama." Yomi said.**

**"Good Evening Lord Yomi, Lord Mukuro." Kurama said, bowing politely to each in turn.**

**"Kurama, who are they?" Shiori asked. Yusuke, Botan, Koenma, and Kuwabara stared at Shiori.**

**"Dude, did she just call Kurama, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked.**

**"No shit, baka, that IS his name." Hiei said.**

**"Yeah but…" Yusuke said.**

**"I told her yesterday. Now, Kaasan, Yomi and Mukuro are Lords of Makai. Yomi was second in command back when I was a thief. And lets just say he and I are not on the best terms." Kurama said.**

**"Not on the Best terms? In the contrary, my dear Kitsune, You tried to have me killed, back when we were thieves." Yomi said, "That is why I am blind."**

**"Yeah, I sent someone to kill you, I should have done it myself, you cost me a lot of men, Yomi, with all of your reckless heists." Kurama said.**

**"I was just better than you, Kurama, and you need to learn how to speak when talking to a Makai Lord." Yomi said with a smirk. Kurama lost it. He transformed.**

**"Shut up Yomi!" Youko snarled. "You were a horrible thief who nearly got killed on several occasions, I even had to save your sorry butt. You went on unofficial heists and got my men killed. It is a wonder that you ever became a Makai lord. I should have been a lord, I should have stayed number one. I should have killed you when I got the chance." Everyone just stared at Youko. They were shocked and scared at his outburst.**

**"I could have you killed, you know that, right?" Yomi said.**

**"Yeah, but I know you won't." Youko said as he turned back into his human form. "Baka Yomi."**

**"Baka Youko." Yomi said, and then they both burst out laughing. Everyone was REALLY confused now.**

**"Just like old time, ne?" Kurama said.**

**"Just like old times." Yomi said. The party continued until a vary hyped up Yusuke and Kuwabara wanted to open presents.**

**"Ok, ok, ok." Kurama said, "We will open presents." Kurama said. Here is what everyone got:**

**Kurama: A bag of seed (from Keiko and Yusuke), A book about plants (his mom), A statue of a Kitsune and a Dragon (Hiei), A fox and a Dragon plushie (Yukina and Kuwabara), a rare Makai plant (Yomi), A journal and scrap book set (Botan and Koenma), and Jin, Touya and Chuu gave him a big bottle of Makai Sake.**

**Hiei: A Picture of Kurama and Him, placed in a beautiful frame that showed a silver Kitsune and a dragon (Kurama), A sword cleaning kit (Yusuke and Keiko), A new head-band (Mukuro), A little statue of two flames, one blue and one red (Yukina), A new cloak (Koenma and Botan), and a Kitsune plushie from Kuwabara.**

**(Ok, I'm bored and I don't wanna write what everyone else got, its hard to think up stuff, so I'll just say everyone got really nice gifts.)**

**After presents, everyone had some of the food Shiori and Kurama had made, and then they all sat and talked. Once the clock hit 11:30 everyone left and Hiei and Kurama were left alone. They put away all the gifts they had gotten everyone and then they headed to there bed room. It was a Beautiful and Passion filled night that neither wanted to waste. So the Silver Fox and The Black Dragon, on that Christmas Day, so much like that day two years ago, snuggled up under the covers but…they did not fall asleep for a while.

* * *

**

**(I'm NOT WRITEING A LEMON OR A LIME!) _Ok, hoped you enjoyed. Not as good as A Black Rose. A Red Rose, I know, but hope you liked it! Reviw!_**


	2. A new Problem

**_Hay everyone here is a second chapter. Originally this was going to be a one-shot, but I got a really ecstatic reviewer who wanted more, so…here is more. Hope ya'll like it!

* * *

_**

**It was Two months after they group last met at the party. They had decided to gather at Genkai's temple for a Valentines Day Party. When Hiei and Kurama arrived they saw they were the last ones there. Everyone was talking and enjoying themselves. "Hey, Hiei! Kurama! Ya guys made it!" Yusuke yelled when he spotted them. **

**"Hello Yusuke, how are you?" Kurama asked. He walked over and started to chat with people, but Hiei, being…well, Hiei, did not want to so he went outside to get a breath of fresh air. Once out side Hiei just kinda stood there, but then he noticed a little patch of snow that was shaking. Curious, he walked over and brushed the snow away. There in the snow lay a little kit, all curled up in a ball. Hiei, not sure what to do, toke off his cloak and wrapped the little kit in it. He picked the kit up and walked back inside.**

**"Kurama!" Hiei said when he entered. Everyone looked over at the small fire demon and Kurama walked up to him. **

**"Hiei, what's the matter, who is that?" Kurama asked when he saw the little kit.**

**"Hn, I don't know, I found him in the snow." Hiei said. Genkai motioned for them to bring the kit into the other room. They laid him down on the futon and Kurama checked him over.**

**"Well, he seems to be ok. A few scrapes, but other wise, he is fine, just really cold." Kurama said. The boy's eyes fluttered open. "How do you feel?" Kurama asked him. The boy sat bolt upright and looked around.**

**"Where am I?" He asked.**

**"You are at Genkai's temple. Why were you in the snow?" Kurama asked. **

**"I have to find Youko-Kurama and warn him." The boy said.**

**"I am Youko-Kurama, what is it you were sent to warn me about?" Kurama asked.**

**"Youko-sama, a number of Hunters have suddenly declared that they are out for your head. You must hide, they know about your life since you were shot. They know who your friends are, who you care for, who you love…They know it all and they will do everything in their power to track you down and torture you." The boy said in a panic. **

**"Shhh…calm down. Thank you for the message. May I ask, who sent you?" Kurama asked. On the outside he look calm, but on the inside he was terrified. **

**"Lord Yomi. He got news and sent me as soon as he could. He thinks it best you and anyone who might be endanger should come to his castle as soon as possible, as a safety precaution." The boy said.**

**"Thank you and tell Yomi his offer is declined." Kurama said. "Does he really think I am so weak I am afraid of a few hunters?" The boy only nodded and left.**

**"Kurama…" Hiei said, placing a hand on Kurama's shoulder. He could tell his love was terrified. "Lets get home, ok?" **

**"Yeah, ok, good idea. We will be going, good night everyone." Kurama said as Him and Hiei left. They walked home and once there Kurama broke down. He sat on the bed and was shaking uncontrollably. Hiei sat next to him and rubbed his back. **

**"Its alright fox. Nothing is going to happen." Hiei said.**

**"H…Hun…Hunters, Hiei, Hunters. They are the only thing in my entire existence as Youko that I feared. Hiei, I'm scared. They know about you, and my mother, and my friends…" Kurama said, trying to get a hold of himself. **

**"Fox…Fox…FOX!" Hiei said as he slapped Kurama. "Calm down."**

**"Thank you Hiei, I needed that. Its just, I'm worried." Kurama said.**

**"I know fox, to tell you the truth, so am I. But you can't let them get to you, and you can't show them your scared. I'll be here, no matter what." Hiei said, planting a kiss on Kurama's cheek. He moved along till their lips met. Hiei pushed Kurama onto the bed. "I love you fox." Hiei muttered when they broke for a breath.**

**"Just shut up and Kiss me." Kurama said. Hiei smirked.**

**"Gladly." Hiei said as they continued and went farther. (No lemon) The next morning when they awoke, they got dressed and went down to breakfast. **

**"Hiei, I'm going to call my mom and have her come over so I an explain about the hunters." Kurama said.**

**"Ok" Hiei said. Kurama went to the phone and called his mom. A few minutes later she arrived. **

**"Kurama, How are you?" Shiori asked.**

**"Ok, I guess. There has been a serious development, please, come in and have a seat, I'll explain." Kurama said. Shiori nodded and sat down into the living room.**

**"What is the matter?" She asked.**

**"Well, it seems Hunters, Kitsune Hunters, have decided that they want to slay the great Youko-Kurama. And it seems they know about my life as a Human, witch means everyone who I care for is in great danger." Kurama said, trying to stay clam and not break down in front of his mother. But, he could not keep his hands from shaking slightly as he told her. Hiei put his hand on Kurama's back and started to rub his back. **

**"Oh, ok…this is bad, what are you going to do?" Shiori asked.**

**"I am going to pretend nothing has changed and…and when they come, I will just get ride of them." Kurama said, a hint of gold flashed through his eyes. "But, I would prefer if you would live her for a while mother, as a safety precaution." **

**"Fox…" Hiei said.**

**"Hmm?" Kurama asked, looking back at Hiei.**

**"Why not have her stay at Genkai's temple. She has anti-demon wards up, so she would be safe." Hiei said.**

**"There is just one problem with that Hiei." Kurama said.**

**"And what would that be." Hiei said.**

**"Hunters are not just Demons, they can be Human as well. Those are the worst, at least now they are. Demons, by law, cannot Kill a human, Hunter or not." Kurama said. "So I would be put in jail if I killed them." **

**"Koenma would not put you in jail because you were protecting your life." Hiei said.**

**"No, but Enma would." Kurama said. That shut Hiei up. "So for now, Mother, could you please stay here?" Kurama asked.**

**"Of course." Shiori said. Kurama nodded. **

**"We have an extra room you can use. I'm going for a walk, I need to think." Kurama said as he stood to go.**

**"You are not going out by yourself, fox." Hiei said.**

**"Yes, I am, I can take care of myself. Hiei, I need you to stay here and make sure nothing happens to my mom." Kurama said.**

**"Fine, but Kurama, be careful." Hiei said.**

**"I will, Koi, I will." Kurama walked out the door and down to the park.

* * *

**

_**Ok, that's it for chapter two, hope you liked it. Review and I'll put up another chapter, ok? Ok, good, well Ja Ne.**_


	3. Hiei Kidnaped

_**Ok, so…Rei, you were close. I'm not going to have Kurama beaten up and Kidnapped in the third chapter. But…something close is going to happen. On with the fic!

* * *

**_

**As Kurama reached the park he noticed three strangers following him. He led them to a part deep in the park and stopped. He turned around and faced them. "Who are you and what do you want?" Kurama asked in a deadly tone. He was not frightened. These were not hunters so he had nothing to worry about.**

**"We just want a fight with the great Youko-Kurama." One of them said.**

**"You want a fight. Fine. I could use an outlet." Kurama said. He pulled out his rose and the fight began. **

**Kurama's House**

**"Hiei, was it just me or was Kurama shaking the entire time he was talking about the Hunters?" Shiori asked.**

**"He was…Hunters are known to be ruthless. The only thing he has ever really feared are Hunters. I have heard that they are the ONLY thing Kitsunes fear." Hiei said.**

**"I see. I hope he is ok…" Shiori said.**

**"I'll check." Hiei said. He pulled off his bandanna. Shiori gasped. "What…oh…this is the Jagan." Hiei said pointing to his third eye. He closed his normal eyes and the Jagan started to glow. When it stopped Hiei opened his normal eye. "He is fine. A few low level demons picked a fight with him. Nothing to worry about." Suddenly there was an explosion and the door flew open. There stood… "Karasu! What the hell are you doing here?" Hiei snarled.**

**"I am here to kidnap you, Hiei." Karasu said. "And then Kurama will come looking for you and I will be able to have him…" Karasu smirked. **

**"Ha! Like you could kidnap me." Hiei said, sword out. **

**"Oh, but I can. At this vary moment I have planted a bomb in Yukina, Your mother, and her." Karasu said, pointing to Shiori. "Do what I say and they will live, resist and…boom." Hiei sheathed his sword. "Good boy. Now, come along. Kurama should be arriving shortly. Human! Tell Kurama this, Karasu has returned and I have his precious Hiei. Have him meet me at the park by the old lake at midnight in two days." Karasu said to Shiori. And with that, he and Hiei disappeared. **

**Just as Karasu predicted Kurama showed up a few minutes after he left. Kurama ran threw the broken door and looked around. "What…what happened? Mother? Are you ok?" Kurama asked when he saw his mother sitting there, shocked.**

**"Kurama…is that you? He toke Hiei. He wants you too meet him by the old lake in the park in two days." Shiori said.**

**"Who?" Kurama said.**

**"He…he said his name was Karasu." Shiori said. Kurama froze. **

**"Karasu? But…I killed him…I killed that sadistic bastard." Kurama said. "Come on. We are going to Genkai's." Shiori nodded and followed him as they went to Genkai's Temple. **

**At Genkai's**

**When they arrived Yukina greeted them. "Hello Kurama-Kun, Shiori-San. Where is Hiei?"** **She asked.**

**"That is why we are here. Do you think you could call Yusuke and everyone else? It seems Hiei has been kidnapped." Kurama said. Yukina nodded and ran off to do so. Once everyone was gathered Kurama asked Shiori to explain what happened. **

**"Well, me and Hiei were talking and I mentions that I was worried about Kurama. So Hiei used his third eye and searched for him. He said that a few low level demons were fighting with him and there was nothing to worry about. Then there was an explosion and there stood a tall figure who Hiei identified as Karasu. Hiei asked him what he wanted and he said he was there to kidnap Hiei so that he could lure Kurama to him and "have him". Hiei said "ha, like you could kidnap me" and Karasu said he had placed a bomb in me, Yukina and Hina. Then Hiei sheathed his sword and they left." Shiori said. (If none of you had guessed Hina is alive now.)**

**"Thank you mother." Kurama aid quietly.**

**"So, Kurama, what are you going to do?" Yusuke asked.**

**"I'm going to do what Karasu has instructed. There is no telling what Karasu will do to Hiei. So, for now…" Kurama said. **

**"Well, if you are going to face Karasu you might wanna train." Yusuke said.**

**"I Know. I'm going to spend the next two days in the forest here and train. Is that ok with you, Genkai?" Kurama asked. **

**"Yeah. Fine with me." Genkai said. Kurama thanked her and left. He wandered into the forest and sat down at the pond where, one year and two months ago, the two had confessed their feelings for each other. And where they had shared their first kiss. **

**"I'll get you back Hiei…" Kurama said.

* * *

**

_**Ok, this is a warning for the next chapter. In the next chapter it will contain mentions of rape. So…yeah. Any way, that's all for now!**_


	4. Rape and Dought

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Ok all, here is the next chappie. As you can tell, I'm trying to update all my stories. So, yeah, here it is!

* * *

**_

**At a mansion in a deep dark forest in Japan, Hiei paced the room he was in. "I hope you are ok, Kurama." Hiei muttered as he stopped and sat. He fingered the hilt of his sword. The sword Kurama had given him. Hiei heard a creek and looked up. Karasu (Kara-chan! Karasu: what? Lita: You kidnapped Hiei! Karasu: You made me! Lita: oh yeah, hehe continue.) stood in the doorway. **

**"Good evening Hiei." Karasu said.**

**"Hn, what do you want?" Hiei snarled. **

**"Well, I can't have Kurama till he comes to get you, so…why not just have you, like an appetizer. I shall have you until I can have Kurama!" Karasu said as he slowly undressed.**

**"Like you could…" Hiei said in a low voice, a little fear evident in his voice. Karasu heard it.**

**"Oh Hiei, have you not realized it. I can kill everyone you care about. I don't say you don't care, because you do. And, I can kill you as easy as that." Karasu snapped his fingers.**

**"Kill me if you want, I'd rather die then bed with you!" Hiei spat.**

**"How about this, I rape you, Kurama comes, I force you to watch as I rape him, and then I make him watch as I rape you again, then, my little Hiei, then you die." Karasu said as he lunged at Hiei. In no time Hiei was no longer clothed and his torture began. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**In the forest Kurama was training hard, trying to get as strong as he could. Suddenly he thought he heard Hiei calling for him to help. Kurama looked around and shook his head. "Hiei is not here…" Kurama said as he collapsed onto the ground. He started to cry and thanked Inari-sama that no one but him and Hiei knew of this place. "Hiei, how could I have been so stupid. I left you alone knowing that they might come but I didn't think they would, or could, capture you. Please forgive me Hiei, I hope your ok…"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hiei Lay on the ground, cold, bleeding and naked. He huddled into a ball, and for the first time since he was a vary small child, he was afraid. He did not want Karasu to come back. He wanted to be in Kurama's arms again, but he did not want Kurama to come and suffer the same fate he had just endured. _I miss you, my fox. I love you. _Hiei thought before falling into a nightmare-troubled sleep. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nightmare**

**Hiei ran, trying to get away from an unknown terror. Suddenly he saw a light and there stood Kurama. "Kurama, Fox!" Hiei yelled as he ran into Kurama's arms. Suddenly he hit the floor. "Fox?" Hiei asked, confused as he looked up at the red head. **

**"Don't call me that, Forbidden Child. No one could ever love you, you weak, pathetic, forbidden child." Kurama spat.**

**"Kurama…no, you can't be him, he would never!" Hiei yelled.**

**"Oh, but I am him. I just never told you the truth. The Human world made me soft. No one has ever liked you. The only reason we were able to stand being around you was because Koenma paid us." Kurama smirked.**

**"But what about all those nights?" Hiei said desperately. **

**"They meant nothing. Have you not heard of my reputation? Love them and leave them, why do you think I have not marked you. I don't want to be bond to you, you stupid child!" Kurama said as he slapped Hiei.**

**_He's right. Even if he is not the real Kurama, he is right. Why would Kurama want me, he can have anyone in all of the three worlds, why me? And, he has not marked me, its true! _Hiei awoke with a start. He was panting and covered in sweat. He closed his eyes again and curled up in a ball. _Kurama, save me.

* * *

_**

_**Ok, I know, out of character, but, bite me! Man. Any way, hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
